


Evolution of Forever

by Forever_in_Your_Heart



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_in_Your_Heart/pseuds/Forever_in_Your_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba, Ino and the year they became KibaIno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution of Forever

Spring is new life.

In the spring, Kiba and Ino start dating. It is breathtaking and fun, laughter and flurried kisses. They both fall faster than should be possible and wave away doubts and pessimism from friends and family. Both feel alive and free and right, and even though it’s only been two weeks, they both know they’re in love. It’s crazy but they enjoy every second of it. Fears wiggle at the back of their heads but they push them aside and focus on the constant bliss of being in each other’s company. Happiness is usually fleeting, they know this perfection can’t last so they hold on to every moment they can.

Spring is new life. New is how they feel now that they’re together. Life is what the other has become.

Summer is sweet rebellion.

In the summer, Kiba and Ino defy the world. It is heart warming and pulse pounding, sparkling eyes and tender touches. According to the rest of the world they should be over and done with. But Kiba and Ino hold on tighter when everyone thinks they should be letting go. They love each other and it feels like they always have and giving up is neither of their style. They burn as bright as the summer sun and every kiss still sends electricity jolting down her spin and he still gets that incredible rush when she trails her fingers across his skin. The world says they won’t last. And they share secret smiles because they know that no matter what else doesn’t, _they_ , will last.

Summer is sweet rebellion. Sweet is the taste of their kisses. Rebellion is loving each other when the world says they shouldn’t.

Fall is the beginning of the end.

In the fall, Kiba and Ino begin to build their life together. It is terrifying and exciting, stomach turning and blood racing. Everything’s more serious now, _for real_ , and they’ve made a commitment and they plan to keep it. The world watches as they move in together, watches as they turn _I_ into _Us_. They’re jittery but giddy and they know they belong together, have always known and they’re taking the future by storm, together, the way they always will. They show the world that they are _Kiba and Ino_ and they always will be _Kiba and Ino_ and the world finally opens its eyes and sees the truth that the two of them have always known, that this is the start of something _amazing_. Welcome to the future, it’s time to embrace the inevitable.

Fall is the beginning of the end. Beginning is their life together. The end is everyone else finally realizing that they won’t fall apart.

Winter is the deep breath before the plunge.

In the winter, Kiba and Ino prepare for forever. It is wonderful and perfect, warm hugs and comforting hands. They’ve made their decisions and they don’t regret them, no going back and they’d never want to anyway. Every day they fall for each other even harder and they can’t believe it took them so long to realize this was where they belonged. No one doubts them now; the whole world is envious of true love and soul mates and the undeniable chemistry that’s still just as explosive as always. Their pace is still breakneck but they’ve never been more sure, more confident. Ino’s Prince Charming’s finally come alive, only a hundred times better than she imagined, Kiba’s perfect woman is more perfect that he ever dared dream. They are forever and that’s the deal they’ve made, now and always and neither one can wait to take that leap into what they know will be best times of their lives.

Winter is the deep breath before the plunge. The deep breath brings the certainty that _this_ is right. The plunge is into _them_ , Kiba and Ino, now and forever.


End file.
